The 4th European Symposium of The Protein Society will be held April 18- 22,2001 at the Institute Pasteur, Paris France. Participants consists of scientists active in all aspects of protein science. In addition ro the selected speakers, opportunities exist for the submission of posters. Abstracts of the talks by invited speakers and form authors of the posters are published in a supplement to Protein Science, the Society's journal. Include are senior investigators, post docs and graduate students. Topics include Molecular Basis of Allosteric Interactions, Single Molecule Experiments, Motor and Membrane Proteins Protein Folding, New Frontiers in Structure Determinations, Design and Evolution of Proteins and Enzymes, Misfolding and Disease, Translation of the Genetic Code, and Protein Function and Genomics.